


Wonderful Day

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just good clean sex and fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Day

## Wonderful Day

by ShyGhost

DISCLAIMER: Obvioulsy they do not belong to me, too bad really, I really enjoy having them around. Jim and Blair belong to each other, Sentinel stuff and their characters belong to Pet Fly and UPN, the meanies for not sharing. hehehehehehehehe Oh, I'm not making any money from this, and that really makes me mad. I'm a good writer and I should get something for my hard work. 

Author's Note: This story came, sorry about that, to me while I was driving home from class the other day in the rain. Really, out of the blue, or is that grey, I don't know and frankly don't really care, this thing hit me and I just had to write it down. This is the first time I have done any kind of sex scene for publication. Don't even ask about the rest. I have never before done a slash story so be kind with your comments and maybe I'll do another one in the future. I do have a couple more in mind and if the response is good enough I'll finish them and have them posted. 

RATING: Definately NC-17 for the m/m sex. Creatures under the age of consent in the world, GO AWAY, SHOO, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU. If you find this sort of thing offensive then WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE. Everyone else have fun. 

This is just good clean, sort of, fun. If you can find a plot here then you are looking way too hard. This can be posted in the P?WP? section of the archive. Have fun with it and bring it out when you need the inspiration for your own fun. BTW this was not Beta read, I just didn't have the guts for that, sorry. All errors are my fault. 

* * *

Wonderful Day  
by Shy Ghost 

The rain has finally stop, but for how long is anyone's guess. Detective Ellison is most eager to get home now that most of his paperwork is caught up. There is someone waiting for him and he just can't wait to see what's up, other than himself. He laughs to himself at that thought. If Blair has anything to say about it they will have an energetic night at home. * _Energetic my ass. That kid has more energy than anyone has a right to have. Jeeze, I'm not even home and he's got me twitchin' just thinking about him. What am I gonna do with him? Thank god it's his turn to come up with our fun. This should be good._ * Jim thinks to himself as he wades through the tail end of rush hour, already growing very excited. 

By the time he reaches their building, Jim is as hard as a rock in anticipation of what Blair has in mind. He listens to his mate as the young man prepares something. Jim scents the air and smells tomato sauce and garlic and something that he has identified as just Blair, he smiles and enters their apartment. Jim stands by the door and watches as Blair dashes back and forth between the stove and the counter where he is cutting up something that really smells good. Blair is unaware he is being watched as he dances to an unheard rhythmn. Jim moves up behind the kitchen island and continues to watch. Eventually Blair's frentic movement is too much for the Sentinel, he reaches out and pulls him into his arms and gives Blair a big, sloppy kiss. 

"Ah, you're home right on time. Dinner's almost ready and have I got a desert for you. Go, take a shower, you smell like a police station and too much traffic." Blair says and gently pushes the older man toward the bathroom. 

"This is gonna be good." Jim mutters and Blair smiles. 

* _Oh yeah, this is gonna be real good. Right off the map fantastic if I have anything to say about it and tonight I do._ * Blair says to himself as he watches his lover and mate for life walk away, but only for a short time, just to clean up. Tonight the only thing Blair wants Jim to think about is what they are going to be doing. He wants nothing of work or the outside world to intrude, like it does so many times. This is their night and it is going to be special. * _Every night with him is special. I may not have a Sentinel's senses but I can drive him over the edge and bring him back until doomsday and never get tired of him._ * Blair says as he sets the table. 

When he feels eyes on his back, Blair turns to see Jim standing there waiting for him. Blair approaches him, slinking up to him like a cat, or is that a panther. Jim stares in wonder, never getting tired of looking at this strange creature that has taken up residence in his heart and soul. Jim wraps his arms around Blair and buries his nose in Blair's hair. The younger man has already showered and he used, wait a second. That's it, there is no aritficial scent coming from the younger man. Oh boy this is going to be a very interesting night, to say the least. 

"What's for dinner, Chief?" Jim asks,deciding not to say anything about what Blair has done for a while. 

Blair is intrigued as to why Jim hasn't said anything about the way he smells tonight. "I thought we would try a new Italian reciepe I got from one of my internet friends. I did tone down the spices but it still has a kick to it." 

Jim sits down and takes a sip of the wine that is at his place. "Nice, where did you find this wine?" "You like it? I saw it at the Wine and Spirits shop. The guy there said it's some of the stuff that Anne Rice has made for her own cellars. I thought it would be interesting." Blair says from the kitchen. 

Jim looks at the wine and sees the color of blood, the color of life, and shivers. Blair sees Jim's reaction to the wine and he notices the shiver that runs through the older man. Blair returns to finishing up their dinner, anticipation growing by leaps and bounds. 

Dinner was eaten maybe too quickly and the wine drunk without really tasting it. They do have an excuse though, they wanted to get to their play. Jim pulls Blair to him and begins to exlpore the different tastes of his young lover. 

Blair's hands roam over his lover's chest under the shirt he is wearing, Jim shivers again. Jim latches onto Blair's lips and his tongue demands enterance, Blair groans deep in his chest. Jim begins his own explorations in determination to drive Blair totally nuts. He can already scent the pheremones in the air as Blair grows hotter by the second. 

"Up stairs, not here." Blair manages to grunt out, then he dashes for the stairs before Jim can stop him again. 

Jim is thrown off for a second then chases down his giggling partner and tackles him to the bed. They roll around for a while but only roll themselves right off the bed and onto the floor with Blair on the bottom and Jim landing ontop of him barely missing not totally crushing him. They stare at each other for a moment then laugh themselves silly, arousal climbing another notch. 

When the laughter dies passion takes over. The smoky look in Blair's eyes ignites a deep fire in the older man and he dives for Blair's throat. A brief nip the a lingering lick and a deep kiss, Blair moans. His hands fumble for the buttons on Jim's shirt, they don't work quite right so he just rips the shirt open. Blair rolls ontop of Jim and swoops in to indulge in his own tasting pleasure. Jim's skin is so inviting and warm to his touch. The little moans and cries of absolute desire drive Blair to taste even more. * _This is very addicting. I just can't get enough of this. Oh gods he is sooo good to me._ * He continues to move slowly enjoying the frustrated wanting from his mate. Jim tries to latch onto his hair and get him to stay in one place but the young devil stops what he is doing. 

"Not this time, lover. This is my night and I'm gonna enjoy driving you crazy. Keep your hands off or I will stop." he says looking into the passion glazed eyes above him. 

JIm barely has enough thought in his head to nod in agreement, so he waits. Blair continues nibbling and nipping on Jim's throat, he can feel him moaning. Without losing contact with Jim's flesh, Blair licks his way to another tasty bit of heaven, Jim's nipples. 

Taking the right one between his lips, he pulls on the delicate bud slightly. Teeth nip and tongue sooths away the sting, Jim moans a little harder. Blair switches to the other one and does the same, Jim bucks off the floor this time. Blair gets the hint and laves his tongue down the hard muscles of Jim's chest and stomach to his waist where he encounters denim and leather, jeans and a belt. This time Blair has better luck and gets them off his mate, then comes the best part, the last bit of cloth imprisioning his lover's cock. Blair goes even slower to reveal the straining errection and it is slowly driving the Sentinel nuts. 

Jim wants to touch Blair but he also doesn't want this to end. As much as it is driving him to utter distraction, it feels too good to have it end too soon. Jim can't even think straight at this moment and couldn't even get up even if his life depended on it. His senses are firing off all over the place and he can't even slow down enough to get a hold of one to experience the pleasure. Oh god he is gonna cum if Blair doesn't back off some, but the younger man doesn't and he even pushes it up another notch. This is not possible, pleasure can't get any more intense, but it can and does. A hot, wet sensation engulfs his rigid length. Jim no longer has the strength to open his eyes to watch what his lover is doing to him, he is drowing in sensations. 

Blair looks to see how his lover is faring and is rewarded with a look of total, sensual abandon, he smiles and continues. His tongue snakes up the under side of Jim's cock and around the weeping head. Blair enjoys toying with the slit and the delicious moisture that is seeping out. He takes the entire length back into his throat. His hand sneaks down and past the heavy sac to the one place that they are both waiting for. Never losing contact with Jim's cock Blair reaches blindly for the lube that he left somewhere on the bed earlier. Wouldn't that be just great if Jim was laying on it, Hah, got it, right where he left it. Opening it with one hand, he coats his fingers and lays the tube aside for a moment. Slowly, Blair slides one finger into his waiting lover with very interesting results. 

"Good god, Blair. What are you doing to me?" Jim asks, his voice is husky with need and deep desire. 

"You like that huh?" Blair answers as he probes his lover with two fingers and his nails grazes Jim's prostate. 

Jim is seeing stars and rockets are going off in his ears. He is * _way_ * beyond pleasure overload and into unknown territory. All he knows is that he is hanging onto sanity for dear life. * _How in the hell does he know just how to drive me insane. If I don't have him now I will not survive this night._ * "Please, Blair, do something, stop teasing me. I can't take much more." Jim struggles to say. 

Blair just continues to inflame his lover with feather touches and nips. Now, even Blair is having a hard time maintaining control but he knows he has to so he can last. All he has to do is get Jim to cum then he can enter his love. It is important that Jim be near exhaustion before he can give him the ride of his life but Jim isn't playing by the rules so Blair decides to up the anty and slide in a fourth finger and take Jim's cock even further down his throat. 

That does it, Jim is cumming hard and long. He cries out in pure ecstasy then collapses, he has nothing left even his voice is gone. Jim can't even move let alone think. His eyes won't cooperate, he can't see what his lover is doing now. All in all, his senses have completely shut down. He is near sleep when he feels something probing is anus. He almost wants to tell Blair that he has had enough but other parts of his anatomy have other ideas. All of a sudden his cock has come back to life and is very interested. 

"What are you doing to me now, lover?" Jim asks. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so silly that you won't be able to sit for a month. I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you will feel it cumming out the top of your head and then I'm gonna do it all over again. Lay back and enjoy the ride." Blair says, his voice silky and hinting a wild ride indeed. 

"Oh god . . . . . . . . . . . ." is the last coherent thought or coherent anything in Jim's mind. 

Blair raises up some and after a moment, allowing Jim to collect himself slightly, Blair eases the head of his own weeping cock into his very ready lover. A long drawn out sigh and groan of delight, Blair settles onto Jim's pelvis. 

"Soooo good. Soooo hot. Ready or not here I cum." Blair says and he pulls out some then dives back in hard. 

Long, hard strokes and short swift ones make it impossible for Jim to predict just when and how Blair is going to cum at him. No matter what the angle, Blair hits that one spot every time and it feels like Jim is on fire. * _Well I am, everytime I'm with him. Intense, hot, banishing all thought ............ OH GOD!_ * No more thought is able to enter the mind of a totally aroused Sentinel. He tries to match with Blair but his body refuses to listen to him and he founders. Orgasm is only a heartbeat away but Blair denies him release time and time again as he drives ever deeper and higher. 

Sensation is all that is left to them. Primal, heart rending passion, mind altering, nothing seems quite right to explain or describe what is happening. After what seems like forever, Blair thrusts in just right and sends both of them into the abyss of delight and completion. 

Lights explode behind their eyes, an intense roar fills their ears, a powerful heat that sears both of them to the bone. They cum at the same time and so hard that they pass out. 

Sometime later, after their bodies have calmed down, Jim comes to and stares up at his lover. * _This must be heaven and Blair is my reward for all the Hell life has given me._ * the thought finally returns to mind. Jim watches his lover as he sleeps. 

* _Such a wonderous creature, my Blair. I don't know what he did to me but I like it, I want him to do it again. Then maybe I'll do it to him. See how he likes it, hehehhehehehehehe._ * he says to himself as he waits for Blair to wake up. Jim isn't ready to move just yet, though he doesn't think he could even if he tried. * _He wasn't kidding. I don't think I can stand much less sit and boy did I feel that cumming out the top of my head. The little devil is really good to me, too good, more than I deserve._ * 

Blair begins to move and shift around setting off more waves of desire and need in the man beneath him. Jim feels Blair smile against his chest and squirm even more. Their cocks touch and Jim moans again. 

"You wanna dance again, huh, Jim?" Blair asks, he feels Jim's cock getting hard all over again. 

"What do you think? You promised to fuck me silly and make me feel it cumming out the top of my head then do it all over again. So, what are you waiting for?" Jim taunts. 

THE END for now but not for them. 

* * *

End Wonderful Day. 


End file.
